Pure White
by Shirohane
Summary: In accordance to the ancient customs, Sesshoumaru mates with his younger brother who had entered his first heat. While Sesshoumaru laid a claim to his body, it remains to be seen whether he claimed his heart as well. Mpreg.


When Inu Yasha had been a very small puppy, he had watched an elaborate mating ceremony between a wolf and fox demon nobles with his family. His father had been invited, as were all the other demons from acknowledged families. While Sesshoumaru had protested at bringing a "family disgrace" like Inu Yasha out in the public to be seen with himself and his father, Inu Yasha had cried and fussed until their father firmly said that the pup was to come with them.

The little white puppy watched, fascinated, as the dominant partner and receptive partner circled each other, checking each other's status and physical fitness. The male was a big, beautiful black wolf that had black eyes. His fur was so lush and thick that it nearly shone blue. The female was a much smaller fox bitch with big blue eyes and golden fur tinged with scarlet. There had been a huge banquet early in the morning, and the couple who was to be mated were not allowed to see each other until this moment. While the bride and groom bathed, ate tiny portions of easily digestible food, and concentrated on their upcoming mating, the guests feasted and relaxed and talked to each other. Tired from eating so much and playing with other children for so long, Inu Yasha felt his eyes closing. The two took a long time circling and examining each other. The potential mates started to sniff each other, and then Inu Yasha snapped awake as the dominant suddenly lunged out and grabbed the recessive partner who promptly scampered out of the way and growled, all of his soft fur standing at an end. The male grabbed the female again and this time managed to pin him to the ground while the female shrilly complained and thrashed, crying out, "Kyii, kyii" very unhappily.

"Is he going to eat him?!" A very shocked Inu Yasha asked, turning to look at his older brother. Sesshoumaru gave him such a condescending look that Inu Yasha felt himself withering under his contempt-filled gaze, and he silently turned away to watch the mating partners. Surely other people would stop them if they were seriously hurting each other.

The male buried his head on the female's neck, and the female suddenly stopped thrashing. They seemed hypnotized by each other's scent and they slightly quivered as they stood still. The wolf's larger body completely covered the smaller fox's body, and the fox weakly tried to push the wolf away, but gave up and quietly lay underneath him.

The wolf slowly stood up and offered his hand to the female. The fox's ears twitched, then he slowly took the wolf's hand and stood up, all of his nine tails wagging softly. The wolf kissed the fox's hand. After a brief hesitation, the fox took the wolf's hand and kissed him as well. Cheers erupted and the male grinned happily while the female looked embarrassed, but also happy.

"Is it over?" Inu Yasha asked, this time to his father. His father patted his head and smiled.

"The first part is over. They accepted each other as potential mates and they let each other's scent engrave onto their body, showing that they are engaged in a mating. However, tonight Sasuke-dono will have to chase Naruto-dono until he catches him, and then they'll consummate their bond. When Sasuke-dono successfully mated with him and left his mark on Naruto-dono, we'll celebrate again."

"How long will it take?" the puppy asked, not quite understanding half of the things his father had said, but not wanting to ask him. He didn't want to look any stupider than he already did in front of his brother.

"It depends on how fast Sasuke-dono catches Naruto-dono."

Inu Yasha scampered down from his seat.

"Can I go and play, then?"

"Go ahead. Don't go too far, though. We'll be having dinner soon."

Inu Yasha nodded and started to run off, but he stopped. His fluffy ears twitching slightly, he curiously looked up at his father.

"How long did it take you to catch _Hahaue, Chichiue_?"

His father's smile suddenly froze. He slightly frowned as he opened his mouth, then closed it. Sesshoumaru snorted. His cold golden eyes stared into Inu Yasha's own golden brown eyes. His beautiful, beautiful older brother. He was more beautiful and colder than the full blue moon that would surely rise tonight...

"You mutt. Do you honestly think your mother had a mating ceremony with my father?"

"...Huh?"

"She's a human, you moron. Humans don't have mating ceremonies. They have something else called 'wedding', but your mother didn't even have that. You were born out of wedlock, out of mating, a bastard child of dirty blood that no one wants. In simple words, father fucked her like a common whore that she is--"

"Sesshoumaru, that is quite enough!" Their father thundered. Sesshoumaru shut his mouth, but he continued to glare at Inu Yasha, his eyes containing only hatred and twisted, cruel amusement at the shivering puppy who looked up at him. Inu Yasha didn't quite understand what Sesshoumaru was saying, but he understood that there was no beautiful ceremony in the middle of the forest like the one they were having now. There were no tender gazes exchanged between partners, no smiles and congratulations from everyone, no party and mountains of delicious food. Sesshoumaru was born out of that beautiful mated bond. But he, Inu Yasha, was...

"Fu...eeeee."

"Inu Yasha!"

Ignoring his father's calls, Inu Yasha turned and fled, tears running down his plump, rosy cheeks. No one wanted him. Not his sickly mother, not his busy father, especially not his beautiful, beautiful older brother who only looked at him with cold eyes filled with contempt...

He didn't belong anywhere.

* * *

"Ah... Haaaa..."

Inu Yasha tightly closed his eyes and curled his body into a ball. It was so painful. His entire body felt hot, as if he was on fire. He shifted his body, his back against the wall to try to cool his body down, but the hard rocks only dug onto his back and didn't ease his pain at all. He tried not to think about how good Kagome smelled as he pushed her away from him, yelling at her to return to her world for a month. He tried to block the sensation of her soft flesh pressing against his whenever he had to grab her or she leaned against him. He tried not to remember the petite yet full and rounded shape of her breasts, her slim and beautiful body, her tight ass. He loved her too much to violate her just because he was in heat. Hadn't she looked at him with tears on her pretty face? Hadn't she softly asked, "Aren't you going to protect me, Inu Yasha?"

He had to protect her.

Inu Yasha wasn't sure how mating worked. The only time he had been taught anything about mating was in the vague childhood memory of him attending some other nobles' mating ceremony. What his father had told him at that time was fuzzy in his mind. He had been too busy fighting and trying to stay alive to worry much about mating, and before he even reached his first heat he had been sealed away. Only few days ago his body had slowly started to heat up, and then to his chagrin he had been informed by the old hag that he was in heat and he'd better separate himself from his pack before he hurts any of them, especially the females. He had kept this a secret from everyone. As soon as Kaede told him, he promptly picked a fight with Kagome and sent her away for few days, then left the pack. Kagome was sweet, so she might actually offer herself to him if he told her. He didn't want that. If he was going to be her partner, he wanted to be a full human and properly marry her... that is, if she'd take him.

Inu Yasha's canines painfully dug into his lips. He felt like throwing up. He wondered why the mating pair he had seen didn't seem sick at all. They had smelled the same way he was smelling right now. As a puppy Inu Yasha thought it weird that they smelled so strange, but now he realized that it meant they were ready to have cubs. He miserably dug his nails on the ground and tried not to whimper. All of his joints started to ache and he felt hot, then cold, then burning hot again. He wished he had the strength to gather some fur and feather to make a bed for himself in the corner of the cave he had chosen to hide out in, but he was too sick to move.

Inu Yasha suddenly stopped shivering and his ears perked up. He picked up a familiar scent. He wrinkled his nose and tested the air again, then he froze. Why him? Why now?! It couldn't be...

"Miserable mutt."

But it was.

Inu Yasha felt a growl starting from the back of his throat as hair stood up at the back of his neck. He crouched low to protect his belly, backing away from the cave entrance. Sesshoumaru stared at him without any emotion on his face. His hard yellow eyes were filled with hatred and disgust as always. Inu Yasha didn't really feel endangered, since he was so sick. Sesshoumaru was not the kind of man who would attack and kill someone who couldn't fight back, even if he was as a hated foe as Inu Yasha. But he felt uncomfortable with how his body was reacting with Sesshoumaru's presence, because he had actually started to _wag_ his tail when he first smelled him.

The _hell?_

While such thoughts were running through Inu Yasha's mind, Sesshoumaru continued to spew out poison with his well-shaped lips.

"Can you not even mask your bitch-in-a-heat scent? Unless you are trying to get mated. I would be able to smell your foul odor even if I had a cold."

Inu Yasha didn't reply, only pulling back his lips to show his canines.

"If you want to be mated that much, I will oblige you. After all, you're my baby brother."

Sesshoumaru's eyes suddenly narrowed as his lips curled in a cruel sneer. Before Inu Yasha had the time to process what he was talking about, Sesshoumaru reached in and dragged Inu Yasha out of the cave by his hair. Inu Yasha snarled and tried to bite him. The cave entrance was too small for Sesshoumaru to enter, so if only he could hide far enough in the back...!

Sesshoumaru expertly grabbed Inu Yasha by the nape of his neck and pulled him out.

"Let... go of me! Let go, you jerk!" Inu Yasha screamed, twisting and turning his body. Sesshoumaru unceremoniously dropped him at his feet and Inu Yasha crumpled in a heap at his feet. He tried to run, but Sesshoumaru pushed him down with his foot.

"Be a good bitch and you won't be in pain any longer."

"Shut up!"

Inu Yasha tried to hit him, punch him, pull out the _tessaiga_, anything—but all in vain. Sesshoumaru's scent made him feel weak; drained him of all of his strength. It wasn't anything painful; it actually felt kind of good. The scent of such powerful dominant made Inu Yasha want to succumb to him and let him impregnate him, because who wouldn't want such powerful puppies? And Sesshoumaru could protect him, and he would take care of any babies they might have...

Inu Yasha snapped awake from the trance he was starting to slip into. What was he thinking?! This was his brother he was talking about! Aside from the fact that they were both males, that was just gross! And of all people, Sesshoumaru? The person who thought of Inu Yasha less than he would of a cockroach?!

"Are you going to be good now?" Sesshoumaru asked, kneeling down to his level. He sounded amused. Inu Yasha snarled and snapped at him, nearly biting his finger. Sesshoumaru's finger gently dug into Inu Yasha's long, silky white locks and he immediately felt his strength flowing out of him again as Sesshoumaru patted him. He scratched him behind his ears, and Inu Yasha shivered him pleasure as he softly whimpered.

"Little bitch."

Inu Yasha felt his body being lowered to the ground, but it was as if it was all happening in a dream. The powerful, spicy scent of a dominant male washed over him, and the finger rubbing against the soft folds of his ear and scratching him felt heavenly. He watched, dazed, as Sesshoumaru removed his armor and covered his body with his much larger body. Their body fit together snugly and Inu Yasha whimpered again as he smelled Sesshoumaru's scent being soaked into his own body. Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat as he nuzzled Inu Yasha against the soft flesh of his neck. Inu Yasha suddenly realized that it didn't feel painful any longer now that he had been engaged to be mated, and he also realized that Sesshoumaru was also in heat. He had controlled himself very well, but in this close proximity Inu Yasha smelled the unmistakable scent of desire. The almost sickeningly sweet scent was also coming from his half brother.

"...This is wrong," Inu Yasha weakly said, nuzzling against Sesshoumaru's long white hair that glistened silver. He quivered in pleasure and helplessness as Sesshoumaru nipped at his neck. Such a strong, young male, in such a good health, nice body, unbelievably high _youki_, just right for him...

"Why?" Sesshoumaru sounded amused once again. Inu Yasha couldn't decide which one he hated more: Sesshoumaru's cold, disgusted tone of voice, or the condescending, amused tone he was taking with him right now. "There is no female who's strong enough to receive me and hope to live, except you... I think we're very compatible."

"That's not what I'm talking about... We're both... guys, and... and brothers, and..."

"Ah, yes. Your pathetic human sense of morality."

Sesshoumaru slightly backed away from him and Inu Yasha almost cried out at the loss of contact. He wanted... he _needed_ the older male. He would start hurting again if Sesshoumaru left...

"I believe I am the only pure dog demon left, and you are the next purest dog demon after me. To breed pure-blooded white dog demon puppies, our pedigree will be most ideal... To keep our bloodline pure, we're often mated to our own family members. We don't have taboos against brothers mating like humans do. And as for us both being physically male..."

He smirked and softly ran his hand over Inu Yasha's flat belly.

"Don't worry. You'll be able to have the pups just fine."

"But I..."

Sesshoumaru stood up and offered his hand to Inu Yasha.

"I am doing you a favor, mutt, because I want those puppies. I am giving you a chance to mother puppies who carry my superior blood. If you'd much rather have someone else's children, then that doesn't really matter to me, either. Or you can painfully sit in this cave without anything to eat for the next month, since you obviously can't control your heat. You won't die, but I promise you that it will not be a pleasant experience."

Inu Yasha bit into his lip and stared up at the male towering over him. Sesshoumaru evenly looked back at him. They stared at each other before Inu Yasha took hold of Sesshoumaru's hand and stood up. Sesshoumaru immediately took Inu Yasha's hand and kissed it, his lips pressing gently against his palm. After a brief hesitation, Inu Yasha took hold of Sesshoumaru's much larger hand and kissed him back.

"Run, brother," Sesshoumaru snarled, smirking. Inu Yasha stared at him in confusion. While they were getting engaged the sun had slowly set and everything was in darkness now. The silver moon made Sesshoumaru's skin glow with ethereal beauty. His eyes were a bright red, predatory glint in them as he slowly started to walk towards Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha turned and fled.

* * *

Inu Yasha wasn't sure how long he had ran. Something in his blood was screaming at him to run away, to get away from Sesshoumaru at all costs. He felt tired and sleepy. He hadn't had much sleep nor rest ever since his heat started, and now he saw why the mating partners were made to rest and eat a lot before mating. It took up a lot of energy.

His breath caught in his throat and Inu Yasha tasted something metallic at the back of his throat. He wasn't sure if it was blood, and he didn't really care. Sesshoumaru was leisurely following him, occasionally howling a hunting call. Inu Yasha had a feeling that Sesshoumaru was only toying with him; that he could catch him any time he wanted to, if he had half a mind to do so. Yet instinct drove Inu Yasha to run until he felt so tired that he crawled into the bushes and lay his body flat on the ground, his ears twitching nervously.

Few minutes passed. It felt like hours to Inu Yasha. He felt the scent of his mate-to-be getting closer and closer to him. Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped, as if unsure where to head. Inu Yasha scarcely breathed. The wind was blowing from Sesshoumaru towards him, and he was crouched so low in the ground and his scent was so covered with Sesshoumaru's scent that even for someone like Sesshoumaru, it was a challenge to follow his scent. But Sesshoumaru started to move again, closer to him, and Inu Yasha suddenly erupted from the bushes and ran for his life. The only way out was to swing past Sesshoumaru. He tried to push past him, but Sesshoumaru easily knocked him over and covered his body with his own. He smiled at him wolfishly.

"Caught you," he simply said. Inu Yasha closed his eyes.

He felt Sesshoumaru cleaning his ears, lovingly licking and caressing the furry appendages. Then he felt long, slender fingers reaching into his clothing and gently easing it apart, loosening the ribbons that held the clothing in place. Soft lips descended against his collar bone, kissing him few times before Sesshoumaru eased his head up to get an access to his nape. Inu Yasha was contemplating if he should kick Sesshoumaru between his legs and make a run for it when he felt sharp pain in his nape and he yelped.

"What are you doing?!" Inu Yasha snapped. Sesshoumaru licked his nape without answering. Inu Yasha was about to yell at him again when Sesshoumaru pushed his head underneath Inu Yasha's, showing him his nape. Inu Yasha suddenly felt an urge to bite him. Realizing that that's precisely what Sesshoumaru had done to him, he bit down on Sesshoumaru's neck.

"Harder," Sesshoumaru dryly commanded. Inu Yasha hesitated, then licked his chops and bit him again, harder this time.

"Harder!" Sesshoumaru sharply said. "Bite until you can taste the blood, you mutt!"

"Who are you calling a mutt?!" Inu Yasha shouted as he furiously chomped down on the older dog's neck. He tasted blood and he was going to spit it out, but Sesshoumaru pushed him down underneath him and kissed him, pushing his tongue into his mouth and forcing him to swallow the blood.

"Sesshoumaru, wait," Inu Yasha said, trying to push him away. Sesshoumaru ignored him and pushed his tongue into his mouth again, earning small whimpers from his receptive partner.

"Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru abruptly stopped. Inu Yasha looked up at him, breathing slightly more quickly, his heart pounding in his chest. Sesshoumaru looked at him, his head cocked to one side, and then he picked Inu Yasha up and slung him over his shoulder.

"...?! What... Let me down! What are you doing?!"

"Do you want to mate where everyone can see us and attack us?" Sesshoumaru snarled. Inu Yasha bit down on his lip.

"...I thought we were finished...?"

Catch... consummate... and mark, right? Inu Yasha wasn't quite sure what the thing in the middle was, but Sesshoumaru had marked him, so wasn't it over? It wasn't like they had a mating bouquet waiting for them...?

"What are you, stupid? Wait, don't answer that."

Sesshoumaru sighed lightly and said, "You didn't do anything with that... that human?"

"Kagome? What do you mean by anything?"

"With your penis..."

"Yeah? What about my dick?"

"...You'll find out."

Inu Yasha frowned. The only thing he could think of doing with his dick was to piss, but... surely Sesshoumaru wouldn't... piss on him or something, would he? Inu Yasha started to whimper and whine, his ears hanging low as he struggled to wriggle out of Sesshoumaru's grasp. Sesshoumaru shifted him on his shoulder and heaved an exasperated sigh.

"You've already been claimed. If you don't mate with me now, you will die of need. Be good."

"D, die?!"

"Yes, die."

Sesshoumaru didn't bother mentioning that he will also die. There really was no need that he had to threaten Inu Yasha like that, since he had already claimed him and Inu Yasha wouldn't be able to leave him without dire consequences. But Inu Yasha was half human and had strange mixture of demon and human morals, so he wasn't sure exactly what he should be expecting from the pup.

Sesshoumaru preferred that they go back to his manor and mate there, but it would take too long to get there and already he had trouble walking. His claimed mate was progressively releasing stronger and stronger pheromone, inviting his partner to impregnate him already, and he couldn't resist that call much longer. He finally found a suitable cave and wordlessly dropped the young demon on the floor.

Inu Yasha started to complain loudly, but Sesshoumaru didn't have the presence of mind to listen to the stupid mutt's nonsense. He had to hurry. As Sesshoumaru was leaving Inu Yasha seemed startled and he grabbed Sesshoumaru's sleeve without thinking. Sesshoumaru turned to look at him and Inu Yasha seemed horrified at what he had done. His eyes filling with self-loathing, he shrank away and sat back on the floor.

"I'm not leaving you," Sesshoumaru reassured his young mate. Inu Yasha didn't reply. His large golden eyes glistened in the darkness of the cave. Sesshoumaru longed to nuzzle against his mate's neck and reassure him, but he turned and left instead. He only wanted puppies from his body. He had no reason to treat Inu Yasha as his true mate, as someone he should take care of and love and cherish. He couldn't love the spawn from that whore's body. He just couldn't.

When Sesshoumaru returned with pine branches and some rabbits, Inu Yasha was curled in the corner of the cave. Sesshoumaru gently nudged the puppy out of the way and Inu Yasha obediently moved, watching while Sesshoumaru covered the nest area with branches of pine. He pulled off his outer robe and covered the branches, then he pulled Inu Yasha towards his body. Inu Yasha cuddled against him without complaint. Sesshoumaru started to nuzzle his ears again, liking the sensation of chewy, soft ears in his mouth.

"...is the bonding for life?" Inu Yasha suddenly asked. Sesshoumaru froze. His eyes flashed an angry red for a second, but his voice was cold, dry, and completely void of any emotion.

"No. Not in dog demons. You will stay loyal to me as long as you're pregnant with my puppies and you're nursing our puppies, but after the year is over, you are free to seek another mate."

"Oh."

"So you can go back to that human next year."

"..."

"Why didn't you mate with her this year if you want her so much?"

"...I... didn't want to hurt her."

"And next year?"

"If she's... still not ready for me... I won't touch her."

"She'll die soon, you realize."

Inu Yasha froze, then he let out a shuddering breath.

"...So this time... This time I want to convey my feelings to her before... before she..."

"Enough. No more talking."

Sesshoumaru roughly ripped the red rob away from the puppy's body, but his mate didn't complain. He started to lick and kiss Inu Yasha all over, from his ears to his jawline, to his neck down to his collarbone. He felt strangely murderous. How dare Inu Yasha think about that miserable human wench when Sesshoumaru would lower himself to share his seeds with him? Was he thinking about her right now? Did he dream of doing this kind of thing with her?

The puppy yelped in pleasure and pain as Sesshoumaru bit down on his tit and worried it, rolling its partner with his fingers. He kneaded and pressed down on the nipple that slowly but surely started to get erect, and his rough tongue encircled the base before the pointy tip delicately licked the very tip. Sesshoumaru changed the position and started to suck on the other nipple, while his fingers squeezed and pulled at the wet peak on the other side. Inu Yasha gasped and shuddered, biting down on his lips and trying not to make any sound.

* * *

Sesshoumaru quietly panted as he tried to take control of himself again after his peak. He felt his shoulders shaking and he so desperately wanted to kiss and fuss over his mate whimpering underneath him. Inu Yasha suddenly turned his head and kissed Sesshoumaru's lips, and dark honey-colored eyes crashed into metallic golden ones.

"You called me 'Inu Yasha'..."

"..."

"Call me that again?"

"Inu Yasha."

"Again..."

"Inu..."

"Again..."

Sesshoumaru gave a little thrust against his mate. His mate's eyes widened slightly, then his beautiful golden eyes drooped and he obediently opened his legs again.

"No... Not again..."

"Yes, again."

"But Sesshoumaru..."

"Inu Yasha."

"But Sesshoumaru, I'm pregnant."

Inu Yasha softly whimpered and nuzzled against Sesshoumaru's lips, and Sesshoumaru knew it was true. He could smell the sweet, milky scent on his mate. He kissed and licked his mate back and pushed him down to the floor, raising his ass higher into the air.

"We can do better than that."

"But I..."

"Let me father more puppies with you, Inu Yasha..."

Inu Yasha softly shuddered.

"Okay..."

* * *

The birth had been a painful, bloody affair that took nearly two days. At the end of it all, Rin and Sesshoumaru gazed in wonder at two shrilly crying puppies that bore all the marks of full-fledged dog demons. The pups were big and healthy and they immediately demanded milk, and they cried when their unconscious mother didn't heed to their demands. While Rin admired the perfect, beautiful babies, Sesshoumaru brushed back Inu Yasha's sweaty hair away from his forehead and looked at him with concern on his face.

"How is he?" He asked the medics, who smiled and reassured him that the mother was fine. He still stayed with Inu Yasha while he slept. He was amazed at the puppies. But he found himself more worried about Inu Yasha than about the gorgeous sons he had wanted so much. They didn't bear a trace of their mother's human ancestry and he should have been very proud of them, but he was so occupied with his mate that he scarcely looked at them. At three o'clock in the morning, when Inu Yasha finally woke up and tiredly smiled up at Sesshoumaru, he couldn't help but softly kiss Inu Yasha's forehead and whisper to him about what a brave, wonderful thing he had done, and what beautiful puppies had been born between the two. As Inu Yasha leaned his head against Sesshoumaru's lap and slipped off to sleep again, Sesshoumaru felt a pang in his heart.

The puppies were born. They would be weaned soon. Inu Yasha would want to go back to his pack again.

He didn't have much time left.

He turned his head and watched the endless stream of snow flakes falling, falling, falling from the sky to dye everything in their path pure white.

- The End? Or To Be Continued? -

The uncensored version can be found at my web site, which can be found at my profile. My first time writing for a fandom and I've already went down the happy path of incest and m-preg... People will have a wrong impression of me! -tears- (...what wrong impression..;;;;;;;)


End file.
